


i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

by thefavourite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bee Movie References, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shrek References, Social Media, eventual quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefavourite/pseuds/thefavourite
Summary: stilezorwhateva: who the fuck is blasting the talking heads in one of my bathroomsdouseewhatisee: hehe ;)stilezorwhateva: whatscotty: same as it ever wasalexthelion: same as it ever wasstilezorwhateva: oh i think i get it nowwecanseekiranow: same as it ever was
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Braeden/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Hayden Romero/Tracy Stewart, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you

**Author's Note:**

> basically for reference:
> 
> \- scott is bisexual, he/they/xe  
> \- stiles is bisexual, any pronouns  
> \- allison is a lesbian, he/xe  
> \- isaac is bisexual, he/they  
> \- lydia is sapphic, he/they/she  
> \- kira is a lesbian, they/she/he  
> \- malia is bisexual, he/they  
> \- liam is pansexual, he/she  
> \- theo is gay, any pronouns  
> \- hayden is a lesbian, he/him  
> \- tracy is pansexual, she/they  
> \- corey is gay, they/he  
> \- mason is gay, he/they/she  
> \- nolan is pansexual, they/them

[03.14.20]

 _stiles5678_ has added _allisunshine_ and _others_ to a new conversation.

**stiles5678** admin

hehe

**isaachehe**

hey man what's da big ideuh

**stiles5678**

[johnmulaney.nowwedonthavetimetounpackallofthat.jpeg]

**allisunshine**

oh fuck i haven't used this app since sixth grade

**martylyd**

yeah babe, we can tell

**stiles5678**

one sec imma change everybody's contact names

**isaachehe**

but i like mine :(

**lia**

hey, no sassing my boy.

even u, pretty boy

**isaachehe**

tehe u called me pretty boy

 _admin_ changed **isaachehe** 's display name to _douseewhatisee_

 _admin_ changed **scootermcdonald** 's display name to _scotty_

 _admin_ changed **lia** 's display name to _tateybabey_

 _admin_ changed **martylyd** 's display name to _martythezebra_

 _admin_ changed **allisunshine** 's display name to _alexthelion_

 _admin_ changed _admin_ 's display name to _stilezorwhateva_

_scotty_

aww, but alli told me she had a perfect

idea for hers yesterday :(

**stlezorwhateva**

fine, what was it alli

**alexthelion**

heymamaslesbian </3

**wecanseekiranow**

BOOOO

**alexthelion**

THIS IS HOMOPHOBIC

**douseewhatisee**

alli this chat is literally the

el gee bee tee community

**alexthelion**

[dphil.shutthehellupbitch.mov](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFOVyXoErOs)

**douseewhatisee**

SCOTT TELL UR LESBIANS  
TO BACK OFF I DID NOTHING

_scotty_

babe, once again, i do NOT

control the lesbians. they are

free people

**alexthelion**

what scott said. now, give me

two hundred dollars

**theocrainwannabe**

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen!

**hayjessie**

THEO WHAT THE FUCK

**alexthelion**

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen!

**martythezebra**

seems as though a disbanding of this group chat is in order

**douseewhatisee**

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen!

**masey**

i fucking hate everyone

[03.15.20]

**stilezorwhateva**

ayo did y'all hear the news???

**martythezebra**

that i fucked your mother?

**alezxthelion**

nice one babe

**martythezebra**

thanks love let's kiss

**wecanseekiranow**

CHILREN SHIELD UR EYESSSS

**nolanholiday**

MOM IM SCARED

**wecanseekiranow**

come here my boy it's alright

**stilezorwhateva**

ANYWAY

**wecanseekiranow**

so whaddya think you're better than me?????

**douseewhatisee**

OH SHITTT

_scotty_

GET THEIR ASS KIRAAAA

**stilezorwhateva**

SCOTT DO NOT ENCOURAGE THIS

**wecanseekiranow**

[connorroy.imgonnatakeafuckindumpontheground.jpeg]

**nolanholiday**

the girls r fightinggg

**douseewhatisee**

man...

**stilezorwhateva**

ok so like u know how corona

**nolanholiday**

what a way to start a sentence,

but continue i guess

**douseewhatisee**

i thought y'all knew better than to 

let stiles continue a sentence

**stilezorwhateva**

WHAT DID I EVER DO TO U LAHEY

**tateybabey**

i mean, they have a point

_scotty_

yeah, last time we let u

lecture us on something for

an extended amount of time,

we had to watch u do a twerk

to the entire bridge of time

to pretend by MGMT

**tateybabey**

that was funny though

**douseewhatisee**

would've been funnier if he

hadn't done it IN FRONT   
OF THE BAND, ON THE STAGE

**stilezorwhateva**

UR WELCOME

**alexthelion**

WE WERE BANNED FROM THE   
HOLLYWOOD BOWL FOR LIFE

**stilezorwhateva**

WELL, IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT  
SIMON THE SECURITY GUARD  
REFUSED TO APPRECIATE MY FAT ASS

_scotty_

[2:31-2:36](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDFdroN7d0w&t=89s)

**stilezorwhateva**

u know u love me

**douseewhatisee**

@scotty

[your film knowledge is impressive](https://twitter.com/imbabyvids/status/1233967105789321217?s=20)

**douseewhatisee**

and to answer ur

whatever that was, stiles

yes, i am open to quarantining

with you band of losers 

**alexthelion**

but why

**douseewhatisee**

who else would i do

it with...chris? _DEREK_?

**alexthelion**

HEY. MY DAD IS FUN

**douseewhatisee**

no.

_scotty_

vouch

**stilezorwhateva**

vouch

**nolanholiday**

vouch

**martythezebra**

vouch

**alexthelion**

i hate it here

**hayjessie**

[who the hell is steve](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwoCI72_USg) [ jobs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwoCI72_USg)

**dumbbar**

HELLO

**hayjessie**

UH

WRONG CHAT BYE

**popcorey**

hehe ligma balls

**masey**

we r breaking up bye

**Author's Note:**

> this is so chaotic goodbye


End file.
